


Human + Human = Twi'lek?

by TheRevanchist (LadyoftheNight)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/TheRevanchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Star Forge has been destroyed, celebrations are in order.  Revan and Carth realize something about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human + Human = Twi'lek?

     After extricating herself from the increasingly boring conversation about system recovery with an Ithorian, Revan made her way through the crowd of people at the victory party to find Carth.  She was already tired of the celebration, despite it being in her honor.  Her victory.  A victory which was extremely bittersweet, considering she had been forced to murder her long time best friend to get there.

     "Hey there, beautiful."  The sudden voice of her, well, _boyfriend_ , made Revan smile, her first of the night.  She turned to find him grinning widely and holding out a drink for her.

     "You have no idea what a welcome sight you are."  

     "I didn't know you missed me that much."

     "I was talking to the drink."  She smirked, but leaned in to give the pilot a quick kiss.  So what if there were a few dozen Jedi around?  They couldn't say anything without fearing for the return of Darth Revan.  Not that she would go to the Sith again for such a stupid reason, but it was easier to let them think that.

     "Have you seen Mission around?  I think she was going to have Zaalbar sneak something for her."  Carth's tone was disapproving, but Revan had to laugh.

     "I haven't seen her, but would that be so terrible?  She just helped save the galaxy."

     "She's fourteen, Revan."  

     She had to admit that he was right on that point.  Maybe if Mission had been sixteen, Revan would have been able to convince Carth to let the matter drop, but his fatherly instincts were kicking in.  He was going to parent the Twi'lek wether she wanted it or not.

     "I'll help you find her."  Revan smiled at him.  He was sweet, if overly protective.  She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself a moment of true peace in a strengthened connection to the Force before reaching out to locate the girl.  "They're, shockingly, by the drink table."  She gestured toward the far wall.

     Carth scowled at that, forcing the former Sith Lord to hold in a laugh.  He immediately began making his way through the crowd, difficult as it was.  Revan followed, intrigued as to what his approach to convincing Mission not to drink would be.  She'd grown up in the Undercity of Taris, odds were she'd had something alcoholic to drink before.  The girl was incredibly resourceful.  

     Revan knew her pilot was well aware of this, but his way of trying to give Mission a better life was going to force her back into childhood.  As doubtful as it was that it would work, it was nice of him to try.

     "There she is," he muttered and changed direction.

     In the corner near the drink table, Zaalbar stood awkwardly blocking the smallish blue figure of Mission Vao.  She was clearly clutching a cup of something in her hand, and all circumstances made it pretty obvious it wasn't allowed.  Revan was actually surprised Bastila had not been the one to take it upon herself to watch Mission and make sure she did nothing bad, but the other Jedi woman had been through a lot lately, and it was good for her to not add more responsibility to her own load.

     "Zaalbar, Mission, what's going on here?"  Carth crossed his arms in front of the two and put on his best angry face, the kind he reserved for the likes of Malak.

     "Oh come _on_.  I'm just trying new things!"  Mission emerged from behind her furry wall, who was currently growling a half-hearted apology to Revan.

     "Those new things are illegal and dangerous for you."  The pilot held out his hand expectantly, but Mission just scowled at him.

     For a few moments, nothing changed.  The two just stared at each other angrily while Revan patted Zaalbar on the arm and watched with interest.

     Then Carth broke the silence, "Back me up here, Revan!"

     "I-"  She was completely caught off guard.  What was she supposed to do?  It wasn't like she was the girl's mother!

     Or was it?  The quick epiphany of her own role in the young Twi'lek's life led to Revan feeling a whole lot more responsibility dropped on her shoulders.  For a woman who had recently saved the galaxy, almost destroyed it, and saved it again, that was a little shocking.  But not unwelcome in its form.

     "Carth's right, Mission.  This could do you some serious harm.  You're still growing, you don't want to inhibit that, do you?"  Her tone was significantly more gentle than that of her boyfriend.

     It took several seconds, but Mission eventually shrugged and handed Carth the cup.

     "Fine.  But you know I ain't no kid.  If I wanted, I could totally handle that."  With that, the Twi'lek marched off in the direction of the food table.

     Zaalbar launched into another apology for being a facilitator in Mission's obviously inappropriate behavior, but Revan waved it off.

     "You're fine.  She is just a kid, and that's what kids do."  She smiled at the Wookiee.  "Don't worry about it." 

 

     Several minutes later, as 'Big Z' went to find his friend, Carth turned to Revan.  

     "I guess we're parents now."  He smiled, but there was the tiniest twinge of sadness to his Force aura.  She knew it had to be connected to Dustil, and Carth's feeling of failure with his son.  But Revan had a lot of hope in that field, after all, the two were scheduled to meet on Taris in just a couple weeks.  That relationship could be repaired, she was sure of it.

     "I guess so."  She sighed dramatically and threw her arm around his shoulders.  "But it's not the worst position to be in, especially when the kid in question is so amazing."

     "That's very true."  He returned the smile and threw in a kiss.

     "Want to get out of here?"  Revan was really tired of the party.

     "You know I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the super cool windona on tumblr for the KOTOR gift exchange thingy! Happy holidays!


End file.
